


Afternoon

by mayamylove



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamylove/pseuds/mayamylove
Summary: PWP honestly. Letting them enjoy some afternoon time together after a few years of being together.





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Chiron’s first time getting his ass eaten. I imagine after a few years when he's more comfortable, he may be more vocal in bed. I'm also a terrible sucker for Kevin calling Chiron "baby."

“All right, bruh. On your knees, c’mon.” Kevin's sultry voice paired with his playful smirk was always too much for Chiron, but by now, he'd learned how to play it cool.

He gave his man a flirty smile right back as he turned around and climbed onto their bed on his hands and knees. He didn't need to look to know that Kevin was barely keeping from drooling at the sight. Kevin's hands found his hips, rested there a moment. One hand wandered fleetingly, sweetly, to his ass, but went back to his hip before Chiron could catch his breath. 

“All right, you ready?”

“You ready? Or you gon’ keep teasing me?” Chiron’s voice was low and warm, nothing but love in it for his man. 

Kevin chuckled and took the prompt; he slipped his fingers under Chiron’s waistband and pulled his boxers down in one swoop. The air hit his bare ass like a slap...and then Kevin hit his bare ass like a slap. A light one, teasing. Maybe he wasn't done with that yet. 

A soft groan escaped Chiron’s mouth. Kevin laughed again and squeezed his cheeks. “How's that, baby? Want another one?” 

Chiron swallowed hard and quipped back, “What you stalling for? Scared you gonna finish early?”

That earned him another smack. He bit back his moan and shut his eyes, relishing the feeling. Then, he felt the mattress dip a little as Kevin climbed up onto the bed behind him, and then Kevin's body was flush against Chiron’s, pressing into his ass and over his back. When he'd removed his pants, Chiron didn't know. Panting just slightly, Kevin leaned into him and pressed his face into the back of Chiron’s neck, laying feather light kisses there. Shivers went down Chiron’s back.

“Gimme the lube.” Whispered in his ear, hot and husky. Chiron could only do what he asked; he reached out to the bedside table and grabbed the tube there, passing it back behind him without meeting his man's eyes. He only had to hear the soft laugh to know that Kevin knew--he was a wreck already. The sound of the cap being popped open, the lube being squelched out, Chiron held his breath through it. He held his breath until he felt the first touch of Kevin's wet fingers, then let out a loud, very loud moan. 

“That's it,” Kevin said, the wide smile clear as crystal in his voice as he started to stretch Chiron open. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” he grunted, shaky and broken from the burn, the rawness of the feeling. “Fuck, Kev…”

“Yeah, baby,” was the response, “That's it. Say my name.”  
Chiron whined. “Kevin…”

“There you go.” There was some shuffling; Chiron didn't look back, and then suddenly he felt something hot and wet on him. He jumped a little, startled, and turned his head--his heart nearly stopped. Kneeling on the bed behind him was Kevin, bent over, with his mouth pressed against Chiron’s ass. 

He ran his hands down Chiron’s legs to soothe him. “Relax, baby,” he crooned.

“Kev--”

“Tsk, nah. I gotchu. Lemme do this, Black, c’mon.” 

And with a shuddering breath, Chiron nodded--and watched. Watched as his angel, his savior, his gorgeous man ate him out like it was his last meal. Both men held nothing back. Kevin buried his face in Chiron’s ass and went to town, and Chiron melted, moaning louder than he ever before had in bed. After about fifteen minutes, when spit was running down Kevin's chin and Chiron had collapsed onto his elbows and was sobbing broken pleas into his pillow did he finally pull back. Breathing heavily, Kevin sat up and wiped his mouth, watching as his man slowly let his body sink into the mattress. Chiron clung to the pillow, his cries fading to little, overwhelmed whimpers. 

Careful not to shake Chiron, Kevin shifted to lie down next to him. “Shh,” he whispered, reaching up to gently touch his back and shoulders, causing Chiron to startle before he relaxed into his touch. 

He could only manage, in a breaking voice, “Kev.”

“Hey, baby. I got it, don't worry. We ain't done yet.” Like caramel, like honey, his voice sweet and gentle worked its way into Chiron’s bones. 

He choked out the words, “I love you,” just as Kevin climbed on top of him, gripping his hips firmly and pulling him up once again to a kneeling position. 

“I love you too. Now imma turn you out.” 

Chiron reached back and held his own ass open, pressing his fingers into the flesh of his cheeks to keep them from trembling like the rest of his body. Kevin grinned, biting his lip. What a man he had. Gently, with so much love and even more lube, he thrust into him, murmuring soft encouragements and stroking his back all the while. The sounds that escaped Chiron, escalating as Kevin's thrusts picked up pace, were musical. He was begging and crying out, heart wide open, a mess of sensory experience. When Kevin reached under him and wrapped a hand around his cock, he came nearly instantly, babbling a stream of thank yous and I love yous as he did. He barely heard Kevin's affectionate laugh behind him, he was so far gone. 

Kevin slowed his thrusts until Chiron’s shaking orgasm passed, and pulled out. Chiron immediately dropped into the bed, only faintly registering the sound of Kevin jerking himself to orgasm above him, and the spattering of cum on his back...

He felt something soft, cool, and spongey on his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he found he was lying in Kevin's arms, a wet towel pressed to his head, Kevin's smiling face looking down at him. 

“You with me, baby?”

“Yeah,” he said. His voice was hoarse. He found Kevin's hand and held tight. A few breaths in and out...Kevin's arms tightened around him, cradling him, protecting him. He wiped his eyes and found tears. “What…”

“That good, huh, Black?” The teasing voice made Chiron laugh and turn his head to bury his face in Kevin's chest. He felt the rumble of laughter in his chest, felt the warmth and safety in his arms. “Yeah. I told you I'd turn you out.” 

Chiron pressed closer, unable to hold back the blissful, content smile curling his lips. “Yeah, Kev. You did.”


End file.
